


Adrien Likes Capybaras

by A_Human42



Series: Unusual October 2020 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Gen, Oh Boi Here We Go, Unusual October, its day one bois lets see if i can commit, yeet-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Human42/pseuds/A_Human42
Summary: Day 1 of Unusual OctoberPrompt: Capybaras
Series: Unusual October 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950019
Kudos: 2





	Adrien Likes Capybaras

**Author's Note:**

> ao3 apparently did not know the word "capybara" existed

The bus pulled up to the zoo parking lot and everyone groaned. They were fourteen and Mme. Bustier was taking them to the  _ zoo _ , of all places ? Oh well. The “akuma class” of College Francois DuPont filed into the zoo, and met up with their guide. The guide seemed to be very interested in capybaras. How did they know this? Because the entire trip was spent by the capybara enclosure. The guide told them some interesting facts, like how capybaras are excellent swimmers.

When everyone finally got back, they all had science, and Mme. Mendeleiev made them all write a 200-page essay on what they had learned. Adrien finished first, with a 300-page essay, no less. It was 299 pages of capybara facts and one page of all the other animal facts they had learned.

…

Who knew Adrien Agreste was so interested in capybaras.

**Author's Note:**

> why did i do this
> 
> i regret nothing


End file.
